


I Don't Want Nobody Baby

by cookiesruletheworld1088



Series: The New Sharps on The Block [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesruletheworld1088/pseuds/cookiesruletheworld1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While making a visit to the emergency room, Madelyn and Patrick wants to bring Doctor Burish home. But Patrick's life change for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK important facts
> 
>  
> 
> Patrick's POV and sweet heart Maddy and Patrick and I made Maddy about a year older so she's 21 month's (a year and nine month's.)

When I cracked open my eyes I immediately hate I did it. My alarm clock went off of my phone and I began rolling over to turn it off. I glance at the date. November 19, 2012. Normally I would be getting ready for practice but of course the fucking lock out happened. Now its just an extended, cold, boring summer. But I'm expecting a little light in my day. My baby girl Madelyn was coming from her mom and my ex girlfriend Abby's house. You see we split up because she thought a relationship wouldn't work out because I'm gone due to my career. But it didn't stop there. She told me she was carrying my unborn child and I would be a Daddy. Talk about the B bomb. Ever since Madelyn came into our lives, I've never been so happy. She was adorable, sweet, funny, and demanding. But she is my little girl and I am going to spoil her until she's rotten. Getting up I grabbed my towel off the towel heater and I turned the water temperature to scalding hot. Letting it run over my back, I thought of what Maddy and I would do today. We could get hot chocolate, make sandwiches, go ice skating. Speaking of which I need to go to the grocery store. After my much needed shower, I slipped on a pair of jeans and a gray Henley shirt.

 

Going into the kitchen I went into the fridge to see what wasn't molded. Pulling out eggs and turkey bacon, my stomach began to growl. I pulled out two pans and started my breakfast. Remembering, I picked up my phone to text Abby while monitoring my eggs. Instead I decided to call. I dialed her number hearing it ring. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Abby answered. She sounded awake so that was good.

"Hey Abby it's me Patrick." I said rolling my eyes. Did she even check her caller ID?

"Hey Patrick. Well good morning. What's up?" 

 

"Good morning to you too. I was just wondering when you were bringing Madelyn." I said turning my eggs off.

 

"We're on our way actually. Hey I got to go out of town for the next two weeks. Do you think you can keep Madelyn another week?" We both got two weeks each with her. Cracking another egg for Madelyn, I realized I got three weeks with Madelyn! 

 

"Yeah no problem." I said jumping back from the popping grease from the turkey bacon.

"Thank you Patrick. See you in about five minutes." 

"See you soon." Plating the done food, I began to make a grocery list. I needed everything actually. How am I surviving. Then I went into the living room picking up anything that can be

a choking hazard. I wasn't a messy guy at all. As on cue, knocking filled the empty house. I slipped on my house shoes and answered the door. Abby and Madelyn was on the other side and I smiled. Abby had on black boots, black pants, and a black peacoat. Madelyn matched her but she had on a number ten Blackhawks hat. She leaped out of Abby's arms and into mine.

"Daddy!" She shrieked. It made me want to cry. I love my baby girl.

"Maddy. How's my baby girl doing?" I said scoping her in my arms and kissing her head.

"Good. Oh and I made a spoon in mommy's and I pottery class!" 

 

"That's nice. Hey I made you breakfast." I let her down as she ran into the kitchen.

"I have to run to catch my flight Patrick. See you. Maddy give me a bye bye kiss!" Maddy came running through kiss Abby's cheek. Abby waved and Maddy made her way trough the living room into the kitchen. I picked her up and sat her in the chair and pushed her eggs and bacon in front of her. Her eyes lit up and I gave her a fork. After two fork fulls of eggs, she piped up and asked me.

 

"Daddy what are we doing today?" Maddy asked with her mouth full. Pushing her chin up, I sat next her.

"Well after we run to the grocery store, I thought we should go to the ice rink." Maddy clapped her hands happily and I laughed.

After breakfast, we went to the grocery store and while picking out tomatoes, Maddy asked me.

"Daddy do I have to wear a helmet when we skate?" Putting three tomatoes in

the produce bags and I thought. I always make her wear a helmet when I go and shoot pucks. Today was just going to be relaxing.

"Not this time baby." I kissed her head as she clapped her hands. An old lady smiled at us.

 

 

 

 

"Daddy it hurts!" Madelyn screamed from the backseat of my car. I sped up to make it to the nearest emergency room. You see Maddy was skating and she tripped up and ran head first into the boards. She was currently holding an ice bag with tears streaming down her face. It was breaking me into pieces looking at her tear streaked face. I parked in the closest spot and got Maddy from the backseat. When I stormed in people noticed who I was immediately. I made it to the front desk where we got Maddy checked in and she gave Maddy a bracelet. I looked at it and not only did she have a hospital bracelet, she had black, white, and red one. The nurse came back and did the normal blood pressure and temperature thing then she asked what happened and we were sent back into the waiting room. She came back with a fresh ice bag, winking at me when walked back into wherever she came from. After cooing and shushing, a different nurse came back.

 

"Madelyn Sharp the doctor is ready for you." I stood up with Maddy in my arms and I followed the nurse into a different room. We were alone and looking around for awhile. I thought the doctor would be here. Then the sexiest man I've ever seen walked in. Maddy seemed to agree after all her mouth was wide open and I couldn't blame her. He was a tall guy, young looking, athletic build even though his job didn't require it. He had on dark blue smocks and matching crocks also. He had on the classic white coat which was so bright I had to blink for a minute. His hair was long, brown, and very bouncing. Most of it was down to his shoulders while a decent amount of hair was sitting at the top of his head in a top knot bun. I noticed his name tag too. Clipped to his jacket, his name tag had a picture of him smiling with bright nice teeth. Underneath his picture was his name. Adam Burish. He pulled back the curtains that separated us from the busy hospital.

 

"Hi. I'm Dr. Burish." He shook both mine and Maddy's hand. 

"Patrick Sharp and this is my daughter Madelyn." I don't know I managed to get those words out without kissing him.

"Nice to meet you both. So tell me what's wrong." He sat on a stool that also rolled around the room. He slid to the bed Maddy and I were sitting on.

"Well we were both skating and she got tripped up and ran into the boards head first." I held the ice pack on Maddy's head while she still looked star struck. Dr. Burish was writing this all on a clip board while clicking his tongue.

"To think her Dad is a hockey player." He says while smiling with those perfect teeth. His baby blue eyes caught me off guard and I had to look away.

"Well let's take a look at that noggin!" He pulled a small bottle of hand sanitizer out of his coat pocket and rubbed it all over his hands. Then he put on a pair of dark blue gloves. What's with this guy and blue?

 

He pushed Maddy's hair around careful not to put on any pressure. He then pulled out a small flashlight and pointed it on the top of her head. After pushing her hair around some more, he put the flashlight back in his coat pocket.

 

"Madelyn I'm going to touch certain spots on your head and I need you tell me if it hurts okay?" His voice was soothing and claiming. He made me relax.

"Okay." He touched around the spot until he and Maddy played the hot and cold game. It was adorable to watch actually. He then pulled out a fresh pack of hair wrappers and tied the hair up at the top of her head to match his. He pulled out his flashlight out again and he put it back in his pocket. 

 

"How far can she count up?" He said whispering over Maddy's head to me. His breath was minty.

"Ten." I said proudly.

"Know all her colors?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Animals and animal sounds?"

 

"Yes." Why the hell did he need to know this? He held up fingers asked her to tell her how many he was holding up. He asked her to follow his finger and he pointed to objects in the room and asked her what was their colors. He then asked her animal sounds of a certain animal he called out and she made them she did well. He then asked her to follow his flashlight with her eyes and she did no problem.

 

"Does it hurt when you turn your head honey?" His fucking voice was going to kill me.

 

"No."

"Does it hurt when you look at the light?"

"No. My head just hurts." 

 

He took off his gloves and threw them in a waste basket. He then put on more hand sanitizer rubbing his hands together quicker. He then sat down on his stool.

"Well her head is swollen and sore and it will definitely bruise. But putting the ice pack on her head helped stop swelling so it will go down. She's showing no concussion symptoms or no memory loss. But we have to get an x ray on her head to make sure her brain isn't swelling and based off those results, we will take it from there. A doctor will be in here to get her x ray. If need anything just ring a nurse and they will help you with anything you need." He shook both the both of our hands and he disappeared behind the curtain.

"Daddy do you like Dr. Bur- Bur- is?" Maddy asked looking a lot better. I laughed nodding my head laughing. I realized I have to call Abby and tell her. I'll tell her when I get home. 

"Daddy I'm hungry." I realized we haven't had lunch yet. I know we crossed a snack machine. I pulled out the money I had in my pocket. Two twenty's. Taking a deep breath I peaked out the curtain and seen it was a snack machine next to us. Turning on my heel I looked over at Maddy.

"Okay Maddy I'm next door and I'm getting you something to eat okay."

 

"Okay." I stepped out the room and quickly shoved in my first twenty in the machine. I got some cheez-its, sour patch kids, and some water. I grabbed a snicker bar too. I got all my snacks and quickly went back in the room where Maddy was waiting for me. She smiled when I gave her some Cheez-its. She snacked until the x ray lady Jackie came back and escorted us to the x ray room. After we came back we split the Snicker bar. Then Dr. Sexy came back with papers and a smile.

"Well I see someone's hungry. Anyway Madelyn's results came back and no swelling of the brain. No lumps, bumps or cracked skull! Keep ice and heat on her head and the swelling will go down in a few days. I have some prescription for children's Tylenol and she needs to take that every four hours. Keep her from any dangerous sports and keep any harmful things away from her head. Also make sure she wears a helmet next time. If she's still in pain, bring her back immediately. Make sure she sees her pediatrician also in about two weeks. Any questions?"

"Your number?" Dr. Burish laughed and then handed over the stacks of paper.

 

"I my sorry Mr. Sharp but no thank you. You guys can leave now!" Madelyn and I gathered our things and when I walked out with Maddy in my arms, I felt something get pushed in my back pocket. I turned and seen Dr. Burish walk the other way. I ignored it and Maddy and I made our way to the car. We got home about three and once we got in, I made us lunch. They were simple sandwiches whichwe sat at the table and ate. I gave Maddy her medicine and a heat pack and put her down for a nap in her room. I dug in my back pocket and it was a folded slip of paper. I unfolded it and the air was sucked out of my body. It was Dr. Burish number! It said.

"Call me sometime handsome!" With neat cursive. It was a smiley face at the end and it made me smile. He thinks I'm handsome! I have to call Abby first but I posted Dr. Burish number on the fridge.

 

After a long call with Abby and letting her talk to Maddy was how I spent my afternoon. I changed Maddy's heating pack to an ice pack and we watched "My Little Pony". We had takeout for dinner and we watched "Fairly Odd Parents". Boy that purple thing was cute! After bath time Maddy slept in the bed with me but I couldn't complain. I wanted to keep an eye on her and I couldn't stop thinking about Dr. Burish.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi. Um Dr. Burish its me Patrick."

 

"Oh hi Patrick I didn't think you would call."

 

"Yeah well I was wondering would you like to go to dinner with me? There's a new Mexican restaurant in the city that I heard was pretty good."

 

"Yeah. I would like that. How about Saturday ?"

"Sounds good to me! See you then?"

 

"Yeah. And hey bring your adorable daughter with you too!"

 

"Will do. Goodbye." I did a fist pump in the air and marked down Saturday on the calendar. I was looking forward to Saturday.


	2. What do you think

Hopefully you guys enjoy the new Adam and Patrick story. I've gotten better at writing and I have more description so stay tuned


	3. Mr. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick tells his ex about his date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :-D

I woke up feeling happier. Well that's because Maddy and I have a hot date. I looked over and seen Maddy sleeping with only the top of her head peaking out. I removed her lukewarm ice pack off of her head and went in the bathroom to drain it. I then went into the kitchen to start breakfast. It was only Thursday and Dr. Burish asked to meet Saturday. I got butterflies in my stomach thinking about it. I filled Maddy's ice pack up and set it back in the freezer getting her heating pack out the cabinet. After that I walked back to my room seeing Maddy still asleep.

"Wakey wakey. Maddy wake up. Want to help me make breakfast?" Her eyes opened at the word "help".

 

"Yeah. Can we have omelets?"

"Sure. How's your head feeling?" I rubbed her arm and she sat up crawling in my lap.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. And my top of my head isn't sore!" She picked up my large hand and sat it on the top of her head. It wasn't swollen but I just wanted to be sure.

"That's good. But your still going to have to take your meds and keep ice packs on your head. Okay?" She frowned then she smiled.

"Okay. Let's make omelets!" I picked her up and we walked to the kitchen. I sat her down on the counter and went into the fridge. I pulled out mushrooms and spinach. I got out eggs and a red bell pepper to spice it up. I sat it all on the counter next to Maddy and she began shaking up the spinach. I chuckled to myself. She always like the sound of the spinach getting shook up in the bag. I got out a mixing bowl and began cracking eggs. Madelyn threw the egg shells in the garbage without moving off the counter. After cracking all the eggs, I chopped up all the ingredients up and Maddy put them in the bowl while I whisked the eggs. After getting the pan on the stove and pouring our breakfast in the pan my phone began ringing. Gosh why do people call me in the morning?

 

"Hello?" I flipped Maddy's omelet over almost dropping my spatula at the voice.

"Hi Patrick its me Dr. Burish. I hope I'm not bothering you this morning."

"No no. Not at all. What's up?" I was trying to play cool while stammering. I quickly put Maddy's food on the plate and sat her in a chair with one arm. I tucked my phone between my head and shoulders getting orange juice out the fridge.

"Well I was just calling to you to let you know I have to cancel dinner for Saturday. I didn't realize I was working over time and I apologize." It felt as someone crushed my dreams.

"Bummer. I was really looking forward to hang out with you."

"Don't get so sad! How about I make it up to you by taking you out tomorrow to a nice Chinese restaurant? Think you can make it?" My heart started up again and I couldn't refuse.

"Yes. I'd like that a lot. How about seven o'clock?" I had to hold back a squeal with all my might.

"Yes. That's just fine with me. I'll text you the restaurant."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Goodbye." I hung up trying to remain calm. Maddy didn't seem to care as she was focused on her food. I put my omelet in the pan watching it cook.

"Maddy. You and I have a hot date tomorrow!" I turned in time to watch her face scrunch up then she sat her fork down.

"With who?" Maddy seemed to look interested now?

"Dr. Burish." Her face lit up and she clapped her hands together happily. I wanted to do the same. I haven't felt this way about someone other than Abby. I still had a soft spot for Abby. But Dr. Burish seems like a good guy. I was ready to play the field again because I haven't been in a serious relationship since David and that lasted for eight months. I thought he was the one but he didn't like kids. I know Adam and I can go far.

"Daddy your burning your eggs."

"Shoot!"

 

 

I put Madelyn down for a nap after we went for a walk in the park with Shooter. I was exhausted from thinking about Dr. Burish. That motherfucker was worth every thought. I put an heating pack on Madelyn head and closed the door to her room.

I stretched out on the couch turning on a documentary on about cuttlefish. Halfway through, a knock on the door interrupted the part about them disguising themselves. I moved off the couch to answer it. On the other side was Seabs holding six pack of beer in one hand and a poorly written list with names.

"You know I'm trying to take of my daughter." I was halfway closing the door when Brent stuck his foot in the door.

"Yeah yeah. It's her nap time anyway. Plus I came to help you out King Lonely so let me in." Brent pushed past me and put the beer in the fridge. He and his poorly written list came to join me on the couch.

"As you know you haven't been on date in forever. So it is my duty to find the right guy or gal. Or both."

"Brent since when have my personal life been important to you?" I opened up my beer taking a long swig from my bottle. Brent was the last person I was expecting to help me with my dating life.

 

"I was just worried that you were getting lonely. And -"

"You wanted to make sure your the only one sucking my cock?" I watched Brent turn a deep bloody red. I chuckled at his face. If your wondering, Brent and I messed around a lot on the road. It still went on when we're on the road. But Seabs has this horrible crush on Duncs, I don't feel right doing that with Seabs. It was annoying to see them pin each other.

 

"Um. Well I made a list full of eligible bachelors. So let's take a look." Brent sat the list on the table and I smirked on my beer bottle.

"I'm happy to tell you that Maddy and I have hot date tomorrow night." Brent nearly choked on his beer wiping his nose.

 

"Who is he? Or she? And what do they do? Why do they want to meet Maddy?" Brent balled up his pepper and flung it across the room. He took my beer out of my hand and sat them both on my coffee table.

 

"His name is Dr. Burish. He's a doctor I met when I took Maddy to the hospital. He's good with kids and he wanted me to bring her along. Anything else you want to know?"

"No. Sounds cool. Wow man a doctor? Damn you know how to pick 'em. Well I got get going. Duncs and I are going to see a movie." He stood up and grabbed his coat and his keys and was out the door without another word.

 

 

 

 

"Daddy are you nervous?" Maddy pushed my hair back in place as we entered the restaurant. I had on my pair of jeans that made my ass look good and a black Henley. Maddy wore a cute black dress with purple stockings and flats. I tried to put her hair in a pony tail, failing ultimately. So I left it down. 

"Yeah. But I got my love bug so I'm not worried." I said kissing her cheek. She giggled and her eyes lit up. I followed her eyes and landed on the treasure. It was Dr. Burish waving us over. He didn't have a pony tail at the top of his head. He had on a black v neck and he was smiling. I quickly made my way to the way to the table and accepted the hand shake.

"Hello Patrick. Madelyn you look beautiful. How are we doing?" I put on my best flirting face, deciding to lay it on thick.

 

"We're doing well. And how are you?" I waited for his first name.

 

"Adam. Take a seat have a drink with me."

 

"Of course."

 

 

 

On our way back to the car, Adam played peek a boo with Maddy. Maddy laughed and giggled and tucked her face in my neck. The date was wonderful. We had a lot of things in common. He's a neurosurgeon and he played hockey in college and high school. After a concussion, Adam haven't been on the ice since college. He said that inspired him to help anyone with head or brain issues. He's a fucking sweetie. His favorite color is blue, his favorite food is pizza, and he loves romantic comedies and Christmas. His work mostly involved children so he loves them. He also plays pranks on his co workers. He did some pretty rad shit. Better than me. But he's ready for a serious relationship and that made my night. Turns out we parked next to each other so I put Maddy in her car seat and shut the back door. I leaned on my car afterwards. He opened his car door and put his foot halfway in.

 

"I really enjoyed my time with you and Madelyn." He looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. They were filled with honesty and loyalty.

 

"I really had fun with you tonight. If your ever free just call. I'm willing to hang out and spend some time with you." I put my hand on top of his which was resting on the car door. He blushed at the contact and smiled at me. We stared at each other and I wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned down a kissed him. His lips were small and soft and he kissed back. He kissed back! He pulled away to catch his breath and he smiled.

 

"Call me."

 

I didn't stop thinking about Adam. Our date was the day before and it felt like it was last year. I want to see him again. Kiss him, hold him, and cherish him. He was amazing. To ease my thoughts, I left Maddy with Seabs. He was a great baby sitter. I went to Wal greens and bought every single king sized chocolate bar. I had the nice people arrange them like flowers. I drove to the hospital and thankfully, it wasn't full. The middle aged woman smiled at me and leaned over the desk she was sitting behind. She also stared at my chocolate arrangement.

 

"How can I help you sweetie pie?" She licked her lips and showed off as much breast she could. She also batted her eyes and really she was being ridiculous. I smiled politely.

 

"Hi. Um do you know if you can contact Dr. Burish and get him here to the front desk?" Her smile brightened and she stood up.

 

"Yes. But I have to ask you what is your relationship with the Dr.?"

"I'm his..........boyfriend." Her smile grew as she went to a intercom looking phone and she typed in a few numbers.

 

"Dr. Burish please come down to the front desk. Your boyfriend is waiting for you." She hung up and smiled at me.

 

"He'll be here in a moment." 

 

"Thank you." No less than a minute later Dr. Burish came through the double doors. He had on a pair of light blue smocks and his equipment from last time. Including the pony tail. He smiled at me and approached me. I held out my chocolate arrangement and he lit up. He first gave me a deep, wet, passionate kiss. I felt the woman at the front desk watch us. He pulled away smiling.

 

"What are you doing here? And I didn't know I was you boyfriend." He ran his fingers across my chest and throat.

 

"Well I wanted to surprise you. Plus your mine. No matter what. I got this for you." He accepted the arrangement with a smile.

 

"Yeah well thanks. And thanks for visiting me. Thank you." He kissed me again and I cupped the back of his head. He smiled on my lips and tangled our fingers together.

 

"How about we grab some coffee? Think you can make it?" He looked so beautiful and I couldn't say no.

 

"Sure. Tomorrow? "

 

"Works for me. Well I got to get going. Thanks for the gift. See you tomorrow?"

 

"Yes.Have a good day babe." I kissed him again and he smiled.

 

"You too."


	4. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Adam make it official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thank you for reading. I got a comment on this story and it was sweet and it inspired me to work on my writing more than slopping words on a paper or a laptop screen. So I'm working to improve and thanks again guys. Lovey dovey ahead ;-)

"Daddy there's twenty four days until Christmas!" I picked Maddy up from the floor as she began going on about what she wants for Christmas. It was coming up quick and I knew that Maddy was going to demand a lot of presents. But hey I can afford it no big deal.

 

"I know baby girl. I need you to make a list of things you want so I can give them to Santa. I hope you been a good girl this year. You know if your a naughty girl you get a lump of coal." Maddy eyes grew but she clapped happily.

"I've been a good girl this year Daddy. A very good girl. No coal for me!" Maddy said climbing up my face and landing on my neck.

"Well good. I hope you keep up the good work baby doll." I sat her down on the couch and began picking up her toys. She began to shove her toes in my face.

"Daddy you said that Adam help people and do good work right?" I stood up thinking about my boyfriend of almost two months. Adam impressed everyone. When Abby met him,even couldn't keep herself together. Maddy just loved him plain and simple and Abby and I agreed.

"Yeah. He helps a lot of people with brain issues and he is very good at his work. Why sweetheart?"

"Well even though Santa will bring him gifts, what are you going to buy him?" I was caught off guard. I need to figure out the perfect gift for him. What would he want?

"I don't know yet sweet stuff. I'll have it ready before Christmas though. Come on Mommy is going to be here in a little while."

"Okay. I can't wait to show Mommy Mr. Fluffy!"

I packed up Maddy's things like her new toys. She kept her clothes and other things at both Abby and my place. She was putting on her boots when my phone rang. I walked and answered Abby's awaiting call. Boy, did she like to double check.

"Hey Abby! How's everything?" 

"Hello Patrick. Is Maddy putting her things on?"

"Yeah she's putting on her boots now. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm outside." My door bell rang and I hung up, answering the door. Abby stood there of course looking like she just stepped out of a fashion catalog. Maddy finished putting on her boots and ran to Abby. Abby stepped in the house with Maddy in her arms. Maddy was going on and on about Mr. Fluffy while Abby zipped up her coat.

"Well Abby. You look nice. Today." Abby huffed than laughed.

"I look nice everyday, everywhere, all the time. How are you doing Patrick?"

"I'm doing well. How about you Ms. Sassy?"

"I'm doing very well. How about Adam? How's he doing?"

"He is doing great. He came back from California after preforming surgery on this big time business man."

"Well that's good. Maddy and I have to get going. We're going to see a movie today."

"That's cool. Have fun guys. "

"Thanks. See you next week?"

"Yeah. I'll swing by and pick up Maddy if that's okay."

"That's just fine. See you Patrick."

"See you Abby. And I'll see you soon Maddy."

"See you Daddy!" I shut the door behind them exhaling. Ever since the lockout, I've been bored all the time. With Maddy gone and Adam at work, I've been a lazy sap. It was just Shooter and I hanging out and going for long walks. 

I decided to take a nap and relax so I stalked off to my bedroom. I stood at the foot imaging Adam laying there naked, and wanting me to touch him in every way. Of course that caused a lump in my pants that I knew that it wouldn't take care of it self. I sighed and got my laptop from the side off the bed turning it on. I sat on the bed, laying my back on the head board. I lifted up my hips pulling my pants down just enough to get Sharp Shooter out. I went on my favorite website and clicked on the latest blowjob video. I grabbed the lotion and lathered up my hands getting to work.

After cleaning up, I wondered into the living room deciding to watch t.v. I wanted to be with Adam. He's like amazing and cute and. Oh god I sound like a teenage girl. But I really want Adam and I to go far in our relationship. It may seem fast but I don't care. Adam is amazing. Then I remembered Adam carpool schedule. It was his friend turn and he was getting a ride from whoever. I got up and began dressing in jeans and a faded v neck. I grabbed my wallet and slid on my coat and got in the car and began to drive to my favorite cafe. They had amazing muffins and hot chocolate so that pulled me in immediately. Once I got in the parking lot I tucked my head in my coat, the cold December breeze tinting my cheeks pink. 

The cafe was warm and busy with people reading, talking, or studying. It was the smell of coffee beans that made me relax and I already knew what I wanted. I ordered two blueberry muffins and two red velvet cookies. Adam loved red velvet anything so I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't get him anything. After I grabbed everything I called Adam while sitting in my car. It rang for awhile than he picked up.

"Hello?" Here it is he's been at work since two o'clock this morning and he still sounds happy at eleven in the afternoon. He is the best guy ever.

"Hey Adam. What time does your shift end?"

"In twenty minutes. Why what's wrong?"

"I was just in the area and I know your carpooling with your friend and how about I pick you up and we can hang out?"

"Aww. I would love that. Thank you!"

"Okay I'm on my way see you soon."

"See you soon dear." I hung up blushing over the nickname. Dear. God he did anything it affects me in the worst way. While driving, I thought of what we can do. Lunch would be fun. Seeing a movie may be boring. But snuggling on my couch with hot chocolate and thick blankets seemed to be the winner. I thought about us watching whatever, just having Adam in my arms is enough. I went a little over the speed limit to get to him.

I pulled up in the parking lot ten minutes later grabbing Adam sweet treat from the cafe. I walked in the double, automatic door first seeing the nice lady at the desk. And Adam. Talking and laughing with who I assume another surgeon. He had black long thick hair and tan skin. He was tall but gangly with piercing blue eyes. His features were cut and narrow and sharp. He was handsome. Adam laughed and he even hit his stomach playfully. His stomach! Adam looked and locked eyes with me smiling, waving me over. Squaring up my shoulders I went and joined them. 

"Patrick this is Dr. Hansen and my carpooling buddy. Dr. Hansen and carpooling buddy this is my boyfriend Patrick." He looked between the both of us and I stuck my hand out first.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Hansen. And carpool buddy." We shook hands and he laughed.

"Nice to meet you too Patrick. Wow Adam wasn't kidding when he said you were handsome!" What? Adam talked about me? Yes he talked about me!

"Well thank you Dr." Adam blushed and I pulled him close throwing my arm around him.

"Well I have to get going but you two have a good day. And have a good vacation Adam." Dr. Hansen straighten up towering over Adam and I. Adam looked up at him like he was God and Hansen pet Adam's pony tail at the top of his head. I wanted to break every single finger he had as he walked away from Adam and I.

Adam soon turned and gave me a soft kiss. I couldn't resist so I slid my arm around his waist. When we pulled away he looked at me with those baby blues and I melted.

"Thank you for picking me up from work." His voice was soft and hushed to the point I could only hear. He gazed at me eyes wide and innocent and I wanted him home with me.

"No problem. Plus I wanted to spend time with you. Oh and I got you this." I held up the bag and Adam peeked in smiling ear to ear. I had to take a minute and smiled.

"Thank you. Your just the sweetest thing ever. Gimme kiss." Adam leaned in and gave me another kiss kissing a bit more deep. I pulled away twirling his pony tail around my finger.

"Let's go. I have just the right thing for us to do." Adam grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand to my car. Me being a gentleman, I opened up Adams door, earning a kiss from Adam. Once I got in and put on my seat belt, Adam sat his hand on top of mine as if on instinct. I drove like that all the way to my house while Adam finished his second cookie.

"Your house is pretty clean for a hockey player." Adam looked around the house inspecting everything. Shooter wobbled out of nowhere sniffing Adam then laying up against his leg.

"Thank you. But I trust that you will wanna stay forever." I said walking in the house, carrying Adam's work bag which was full of papers, books and his laptop.

"Yeah it is nice." Adam shrugged off his coat as I sat it in the coat closet. I gave Adam a tour off the house with him holding my hand. The last stop was my bedroom where I handed Adam a towel off of the towel heater.

"I know you like hot showers after work so I got shampoo and conditioner. My body wash is in there too and I'll get you some pajamas."

"Wow. You read my mind. Thank you again. Your such a doll." Adam kissed me again and then he went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I wandered off, looking around for some pajamas for Adam. I found some sweats and an old Flyers shirt and sat them both on the bed. I then went into the kitchen and began popping popcorn for Adam and I. I made a lot but that means that Shooter would get lucky. Hopefully I will to. But that didn't matter. 

Thirty minutes later Adam came downstairs in the pajamas I sat out for him. Jesus Christ he looks hot! Did he work out because his muscles filled out my shirt nicely. But his ass in those sweats was the winner. 

"Nice ass. I must ask. Do you work out?!" Adam giggled than blushed. Then he stepped closer to me, face to face.

"Yes. Whenever I get the chance to anyway. But I do eat all my fruits and veggies." I pulled him in, kissing his mouth. He tasted like cookies. Red velvet cookies.

"So Mr. Sharp what do you have planned for us?" He stole a handful of kernels of popcorn, putting some in his mouth and then giving some to Shooter. I love how big his cheeks are and how they look when he chews.

"Well I thought we could watch a movie and stay in. Just you and me. How about that?"

"That sounds like a great way to kick off my vacation." He shoved some hair out of my eyes and then stared into my eyes. Beautiful blue to unique green. He had this innocent look on his face that made my heart pound in my chest.

"Vacation eh? How long?"

"For a week. Two if I don't score this surgery on a woman in Nevada."

"Don't worry you will. Come on let's start the movie."

We ended up watching Goodfellas on the couch. Adam was pressed against my side and I had my arm threw around him. He had his arm thrown over my stomach. He rubbed my stomach every once in a while, proof he was awake. Towards the end however, Adam's breathing evened out and got deeper. I looked down and saw his head on my chest, lips pursued and eyes closed. He looked relaxed and in his element. I would have gotten mad that he fell asleep but he been up since early that morning. I turned the t.v down lower so it wouldn't disturb him. But the couch was comfortable but not to sleep on. Softly I shook him, his eyes opening sleepily. I led him upstairs to my room, pulling the covers over him. He went back to sleep immediately, hair sprawled out on the pillow.

"Lay with me." His voice was soft and hushed. I could only see the top of his head and his sleepy eyes. I crawled in the bed, wrapping my arms around him. He buried his head in my chest and he didn't say another word. I looked at the top of his head, not wanting to move to much. He didn't mind though, shifting every once in a while. I let the sleep put me under a spell and I joined Adam in his slumber.

 

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

 

 

 

I woke up sometime later, Adam still sleeping. I yawned and got out of bed then went to the bathroom to take a leak. My stomach began to growl after a while so I tip toed out of the room and went downstairs. After scoping around my pull out drawer, I pulled out a pizza menu. I ordered a large pizza with extra sausage and pepperoni. What? I'll work it off later when I go to the gym. I cleaned up my living room and dumped the bowl of popcorn in the garbage. After cleaning I turned on the t.v watching American Idol. Halfway through, Adam wobbled in still looking tired.

"Hey sleepyhead. You okay?" He dropped down on the couch with me and kissed my mouth. 

"Yeah. I'm fine babe." I almost faint when Adam called me babe. We had nicknames. Should I return the favor? Jeez I can't believe this is happening. We watched until the door bell rang and I got up and answered the door. The pizza guy waited on the other side then I paid the young boy. I gave him a tip just because I was in a good mood. I put two slices of pizza on both plates and I got some lemonade from the fridge. I walked it to the living room where Adam flipped through the channels settling on Storage Wars.

"Pizza's here!" I sat next to Adam and handed him a plate of pizza and lemonade.

"You didn't tell me you ordered pizza." Adam said biting into a slice of pizza.

"I did it while you were sleep."

"That figures."

We ate our pizza in silence and watched the show. It wasn't my taste but if Adam watched it, it had to be good. I cleared our plates when we were finished and I watched t.v. Adam was looking over some patients file. He looked deeply interested and was quite. I didn't want to disturb him when he was so focused.

"What you looking over?" I ran my fingers through his hair,

pulling lightly.

"The patient that I told you about earlier. The one that lives in Nevada."

"Hmm."

I leaned down and kissed Adam softly. He ran his fingers through my hair, tangling us together. I deepened the kiss rubbing his back softly. He bit my lip teasingly as I allowed my mouth to fall open. I slid my tongue in his mouth and he let out a whimper. We stayed like that until we pulled away, gasping for air.

"My room?" I couldn't believe how husky my voice sounded, getting deeper towards the end.

"Yeah."

I pulled Adam to his feet and guided him into the bedroom. It was dark, only the strings of light coming out of the curtains allowed us to function. I closed the door and went back to kissing Adam this time more aggressive. He groaned and rubbed both of our cocks together. I couldn't stand up straight after that move. I pushed him closer to the bed until he sat down with his feet planted to the floor. He spread his legs and pulled me in between them.

He looked up at me, catching a small innocent look and baby blues. I bit my lip then nodded. He then looked back down and pulled my sweats down. The cold air hit my cock in an instant but Adam wrapped his warm hand around my length and began to move his hand back and forth. I hissed, bucking my hips a little then Adam put his other hand on my hip to keep me still. He moved closer and his warm mouth found its way to my cock. I groaned getting used to having someone other than Seabs do that. It felt amazing as he worked his tongue around the head. He pulled off with a loud smacking sound and looked up at me with swollen lips.

"Lay on the bed." I demanded. He moved back further, laying on his back looking up at me. I leaned over to my bedside drawer and pulled out one condom and a bottle of lube. I then spread his legs as wide as they could and got between them. I got rid of both of our shirts and I leaned back and removed his pants. His cock sprang out, swollen and leaking pre cum. I bit my lip then removed my pants. I held up the bottle of lube so he could see.

"You want me to or do you wanna do it?" He thought for a second then he raised his legs in the air, far apart so I could see everything.

"You do it." His voice was playful but innocent and those words went straight to my dick.

I popped open the cap, squeezing a decent amount on my fingers. I pushed in my index finger inside, gasping at how tight he was. I pushed it in and out, trying to memorize his moans and whimpers. I worked my middle and second finger into his ass, watching his back arch. I just couldn't get over how sexy he looks. Eyes closed, face flushed, lips swollen and mouth open. I then added my third finger then he let out a porn star moan.

"Patrick. Baby I need you in me now." I groaned and smirked at the fact he called me baby.

 

I pulled my fingers out and then ripped the condom open. I slid it on my cock and poured lube all over Adam's ass. I leaned down placing both of my hands on the sides of his head. I lined my cock up than I pushed in his tight asshole. He moaned as I pushed in and out lightly and slowly. He ran his fingers across my back and he tuck his head in my neck and moaned loud. I began thrusting into him faster and he dug his finger nails in my back, moaning louder. I got my hand around his dick and began jerking him off as I fucked him. It was amazing doing this to Adam. Make him go crazy like this felt like an honor.

Adam let out one last moan and he came over my hand. Watching him come was enough. I pushed in one last time then I began coming into the condom. I collapsed on top of him, trying to catch my breath. Adam rubbed my back softly as he caught his breath. I knew I had to get up. Cleaning up dried come is a hell of a job to do so I pulled out of Adam and got a wash cloth and wet it. I wandered back into the bedroom and wiped him down and wiped myself down. I threw the dirty towel in the hamper a pulled Adam in my arms. He rested his head on my chest as I stroked his hair.

"You realize that this means your mine right?" Adam laughed at my question then kissed my chest. I felt like I got shocked when he did that. I wonder did he feel it too.

"Patrick your mine no matter what."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

 

 

The next morning was hazy. Adam was up staring at me with soft eyes.

 

"I loved spending the night and all but I need new clothes." 

 

That's how I ended up at Adam's house, in his room while he packed an overnight bag. I invited him to stay over longer because I felt closer to him than ever before. The night before was amazing and I wanted to do that again. After we got Adam's things, I made us breakfast which was pancakes. Adam loved pancakes so I made them because I am awesome. After we finished eating we sat on the couch and watched t.v until Adam kissed my cheek.

"Let's go shoot some pucks in the garage." 

When Adam said "we" he really wanted to say is me. I shoot pucks from different angles and distances. Adam sat on a chair and watched while drinking a beer. I really miss playing hockey with the team and going only road trips and the fans. We have amazing fans and life was boring without it. But Maddy and Adam were the only two people that made me happy.

"Baby what's wrong?" 

Adam wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I sighed but I wasn't too depressed because Adam called me baby.

"I miss playing hockey. Its like my life has changed and hockey is always there. But this time its not."

"Sweetheart their going to get their head out of their asses. Its going to be soon I promise you. Why don't we work out?"

 

I had a gym in my basement filled with all the necessary things I needed. This time Adam did join me and we worked on the treadmill together. Then we did crunches, squats, push ups you name it. I sweating bullets by time I was hungry then thought lunch would be nice.

Adam and I both took a shower then we drove into town. We went to a vegetarian restaurant and ate there. It was nice and quiet and a beautiful sunny day. After our meal we strolled to my car hand in hand and we went back to my house. We took a nap together and that's how we spent the rest of the day.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

 

"Patrick can you come here?" I was in the kitchen when Adam called me into the living room.

"What's up?"

"You might want to see this."

I peered over Adam's shoulder on to his computer screen. I wasn't so shocked that Dead spin had a picture of Adam and I holding hands and laughing. I realized they were from the day before. Dead spin called Adam my "main squeeze" and "hot". They ended it with no confirmed relationship status from my rep and on que I got a call from Meghan on the PR staff.

"Alright Patrick is he your boyfriend or not?"

"Yes he is. His name is Adam Burish he is an neurosurgeon and we've been dating for two months."

I smiled at Adam and he smiled back. We were officially dating now.


	5. I Think I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets hit with these unexpected feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

The moment I woke up, I didn't regret it. I was in my room, Adam lying next to me, sleeping. He was staying over because I like having him around. He's just great and it feels natural to have him at my house. I slipped out of bed grabbing my phone and scurried down the stairs. I began to take out things for breakfast and my phone began ringing. I looked at the caller ID that read Kaner.

"Hey! Peeks! How's everything swinging?" I heard Kaner huff and then laugh. He had a great laugh that made you want to hang and be with him. He was a good guy.

"I should be asking you that, seeing that you have a hot boyfriend. Is it true that he is an brain surgeon? And that he is a former hockey player? And-"

"Yes that's true Peeks. Guess he's the total package eh?"

"Fuck yes! I mean how the hell did you land him? He clearly hasn't set his standards yet." There is rustling on the other end of the phone which means Kaners moving.

"Guess I got it like that Peeks. And his standards must be through the roof if he landed me." I didn't see any breakfast food that I wanted so maybe Adam and I could go to the diner.

"I'm happy your confidence is touching the sky. Anyway, the family skate is coming up at the UC. I know your bringing Maddy - Bear but are you bringing Adam?" 

"Yes. Why wouldn't I. I assume you will right?"

"Of course. I'll see you in two weeks because I have to go now. Bye Sharpy."

"Bye Peeks!"

 

I hung up setting my phone down on the counter, trying to decide where Adam and I should grab breakfast. I know there's a amazing diner and that's it! It's perfect and secluded. We just reveled we were dating two days ago and everyone was still trying to pry any information from anywhere. And I didn't want Adam to get too uncomfortable with the fans and the sports world. I normally wouldn't care if the media knew about my relationship but Adam is different. He has so much going on that I didn't want camera's getting shoved in his face.

I went back up into my room seeing Adam still sleeping. I smiled fondly at him because come on. He's adorable. I gently rubbed circles on his arm trying not to startle him. He had quick reflects that even I couldn't see coming.

"Adam. Wakey wakey. Come on let's get some food."

I rubbed his shoulder this time, and he opened his eyes immediately to the contact. He still looked sleepy but so happy at the same time. Gosh my heart felt as it was going to leap out of my chest right then and there.

"What are we eating?"

10&37&10&37&10&37&10&37&10&37&10&37&10&37&10&37&10&37&10&37&10&37&10&37&10&37&10&37&10&37&10

We were at a small but busy diner. It would remind you of a log cabin since everything was made of wood. The floors was polished and large windows with blinds gave you a cozy feeling. On the walls had pictures of celebrities that had visited the diner before. The smell of coffee beans was strong, sweet but tart. Adam and I sat at a booth in the far corner, sitting across from each other. A nice lady named Anabelle brought us two cups of coffee, winking as she walked away. Adam laughed in his coffee mug about the situation.

"Can't take you anywhere without getting hit on."

I laughed because hey I guess I'm that awesome. Everyone did that once they saw me. I was a handsome guy after all and getting hit on by guys and girls was something that wasn't very new. Then again Adam never dated a celebrity before so it was probably new for him.

"Crazy eh? Well you don't worry because all I need is right in front of me."

Adam began to bat his eye lashes at me, giving me a puppy dog face that I couldn't ignore. He was cute. Just so cute. I am a lucky son of a bitch.

"Aw. That's sweet of you to say."

"I mean literally. This breakfast sandwich is exact one for me." 

Adam threw a balled up napkin in my face, laughing with me. He really is great now that I think about it. I never felt this way like this about someone before. Adam was different and making me happy. 

We both ordered breakfast sandwiches, eating them in comfortable silence. Everything was perfect for me. Abby and Maddy are okay and happy, hockey may not have come back but going to the rink on my own time will do. Shooter is always there so there is nothing different. This time someone special waltzed into my life, making me feel like a new man. The feeling coursed through my whole body, making me shiver. The feelings I felt haven't been familiar in a while but knew what they were. It was crazy creepy but only two months. You can't feel that way after two months. Can you?

"Patrick are you okay?"

I stopped thinking for a moment and noticed that I was clutching my sandwich to the point my knuckles were white.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about what we could do today."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&*&%&%&*&*&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

After breakfast, Adam made it known that I needed to drink more apple cider. I mean apple juice is fine. Since when did Adam become a nutritionist? We were in the grocery store and I tapped my foot impatiently as Adam compared two jugs of apple cider.

"Adam their both the same price, size, and same liquid. Just pick one!"

"You right about the liquid part. All right this one will do. Let's go!"

One the drive home, Adam was rather quiet which was different than his outgoing self. He still looked happy though, wide awake. At every stop light I looked over to Adam and those feelings kept rising up. I realized what these feelings were. Shit. I got home rather fast leaving Adam trailing me to his best ability

Once we got in the house I threw the apple cider in the fridge, leaving Adam looking at me with wide eyes. I took out a six pack of beer that Adam and I never drank, sitting it on the counter. I put my coat back on, picking up my keys.

"Patrick! What the hell is going on?" 

I stopped in my tracks, looking over at Adam. I gave him my best fake smile I could. He didn't look impressed, putting his hands on his hips staring at me. I wanted to spill out everything that I realized at breakfast, but I knew how contain myself and squared my shoulders and sauntered to him, stopping at his lips.

"Sorry. Hey I just remembered that I was supposed to see Brent today. He has been going through some things lately."

Adam frown turned into a smile and he kissed me. I tapped my foot impatiently, feeling as I was going to let my heart speak for itself. Two months. Why do I feel this way after two freaking months?! Was he the one? Were we in the new couples stage? What the hell is going on with me?

"That's really sweet and he probably need you. I feel bad now that you forgot, since you've been busy with entertaining me."

"Oh no he will understand. Well I should get going now. Everything you need is here so. See you in a while."

I hurriedly kissed Adam and picked up the six pack of beer. I was out the door before Adam could say anything else. I got in my car quickly and sped out my driveway. I turned lanes, ran stop signs that really wasn't needed. I got to Brent's apartment in five minutes.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

 

"Open up dick face!"

Brent opened his door, frowning at me. He looked like he just got out of bed, rocking messy hair with sweats and a plain shirt to complete every couch potato outfit. 

"Really? Dick face? What's so important that your disturbing my neighbors and my beauty sleep?"

"Everything I say is important. And you need more than beauty sleep to fix that horrible face of yours."

I shoved past Brent into his apartment sitting the beer on his kitchen island. I grabbed us both one and joined him on the couch, handing him his beer. He still stared at me with this look I couldn't describe. Jeez its like everyone can see right through me today. I couldn't remember if a celebrity made a song about that. Brent snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Patrick what's going on dude? Your only mean when your confused or you need advice. Wait. You called me ugly! You totally need advice!"

"I'm aware of that Brent. I said it didn't I?!"

"Yeah you did. So what's been happening with you to the point you need my advice?"

I took a swig of my beer, tasting none of it as it made its way down my throat. Brent had some points. He gave great advice and he was like my best friend and my brother.

"You know I'm seeing people now? Well dating Adam now."

"Yes. Did you two break up or was the sex bad?"

"Neither of those. Okay? Adam and I have been dating for two months and I think I........... Love him."

Brent's face didn't change at all. He looked more relaxed than shocked or confused. He looked knowingly most of all. The hell?

"I'm glad you seen what I've seen. Obviously he is different from any other person you've been with in the past. Does he feel the same way?"

"I don't know. We don't say "I love you" yet. It's been two months Brent. I don't want to lose him at all because he's the one."

Brent looked surprised at that. I couldn't believe I said that at all. I know I'm star struck whenever it comes to Adam. But the one? Maddy loves him. Abby does. Most importantly I love him. It's simple. I haven't felt this way since Abby but we didn't have that spark that we did have when we began dating.

"Patrick. Wait a minute. Here's my advice. Take a couple of more months to determine weather he's the one. Its still early to want to run down the aisle with him.

"I agree completely Brent. What if these feelings don't go away? What if six years later when were married I don't love him any more? What do I do Brent? I know that he's different."

"Patrick listen to me. You'll know when the moment comes."

Blinking a couple of times helped me digest what I learned today. Brent was right at all costs. It's like knowing the right moment to to shoot the puck. God I'm not ready for this.

"Thanks Seabs. I really appreciate this talk. Hey you should come shoot pucks with me sometime."

I stood up and finished my beer. I felt a bit better now that I came to terms with my feelings. Did Adam feel the same? What if he doesn't? That doctor seems to keep Adam on his toes.

I drove home feeling a bit better. Brent gave great advice but maybe I should call my Dad. Boy I felt confused. But a lot is coming up. Christmas, New Year's, and maybe hockey. Who knows? What if we don't have any hockey? Jeez Louise I worry a lot. I wonder does Adam worry a lot. He shouldn't. Has a great job, lives by himself, and good looking. 

1037103710371037103710371037103710371037103710371037103710371037103710371037103710371037103710371037103710371037

"How's your friend Brent?"

Adam and I sat on the couch with the t.v off, drinking beers. Adam had his feet tucked under my ass, so every question he asked, he wiggled his toes and I felt them in weird places. Maybe he's just doing this on purpose so he can ring some answers out of me. But I couldn't muster up the courage to ask him. Looking at him would just spill everything out. He didn't seem to notice though, tracing my butt crack with his big toe.

"He's doing really well. He's just going through some girl problems."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They've been dating for two weeks and he wants to marry her."

I tried to make Brent's situation similar to mine. Just shorter. I peeled my label to busy my hand's. I wanted to Adam that I really love him. Like really bad. I just really want to know is the one. I didn't mind marrying a man or a woman. They had to be funny, love Maddy, like anything that involves cooking and want more kids. Did Adam want any kids anyway?

"Adam when was the last time you've been on the ice?"

Adam looked thoughtful for a moment then started counting on his hands.

"College. But I do try to skate every once in a while."

"Hmm."

 

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

 

"Ugh no fair! Your job requires you to skate!"

Adam and I were at the rink I rented for the day. Abby was bringing Maddy by soon so we can spend a little time together. Plus I always take Maddy to the rink with me. Plus I know she wanted to see Adam since we went to dinner.

I was skating backwards around Adam and he had a playful pout on his face. Adam knew how to skate good, really good. He remembered the basics but me being showoff allowed me to do tricks. He than began to laugh and then he kissed me softly. I leaned in closer accepting his kiss. He wrapped his hands around my neck and I got lost in Adam's mouth.

"Daddy!"

I snapped my head around and saw Abby and Maddy standing their, smiling and waving. Adam and I hand in hand skated over to them and we said hello. Maddy of course was happy to see Adam and told him about her new stuffed animal, Bur. It was unicorn with blue eyes and brown hair. Adam smiled and seemed interested and asked her all about Bur. 

Abby seemed more interested in Adam though. She had on a permanent smile and wouldn't take her eyes off of Adam. I looked over winked at her and she blushed, clearly embarrassed staring down my new boyfriend.

"Abby you can lace up your skates. I can handle Madelyn."

"Yay!"

Adam tied up Maddy's skate as she played with a long strand of hair from Adam's scalp.

 

We skated the entire day, keeping our eyes on Maddy. Maddy didn't mind though, keeping all of her attention on Adam whenever he talked. She was mesmerized by Adam and so was I. 

"You know the family skate is coming up right? I hope you and Maddy can make it."

"Of course we can make it Patrick."

"Adam are you coming with Daddy?"

 

I looked over at Adam, hopeful. Adam haven't meet anyone from the team and the family skate would be perfect to introduce them. I know they were going to harass Adam and I but I don't care. I'm in love with this man.

"Why not?"

10371037103710371037103710371037103710371037103710371037103710371037103710371037103710371037103710371037103710

 

"Oh god."

I felt Adam collapse above me. He was a heavy guy but nothing I couldn't handle. I rolled over, dumping him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me, making me the small spoon. He ran his fingers through my hair, kissing my shoulder. I realaxed into it, taking in his warmth. The chilly December air came through the window, filling our lungs with the smell of wet tree bark, soft mussy grass and cars driving. Adam breathed deeply and it felt perfect at this moment. Before I shut my eyes I mumbled into the pillow.

"I love you Adam."

Shit. Did I really just say that? What the fuck is wrong with me? Crap. Adam didn't seem fazed at all and he kept stroking my hair.

"I love you too Patrick."


	6. My Baby Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay peoples we're going to start off with a few things  
> :-) if you read the tag Mpreg....................... You know what to expect  
> :-) Adam's POV will kick off the chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways I wanted a funnier and better plot than Patrick being madly in love with Adam. So let's add a character and some shockers. 
> 
>  
> 
> :-) O:-) :-D :O :-$ B-) (your faces when you read)

_Adams's POV_

 

 

_Feburary 1st, 2013_

 

 

 

 

I woke up early in the morning to get ready for the long but exciting day that was quickly approaching. I turned over, looking at Patrick breathing deeply

with his mouth hanging open. I giggled quietly and untangled our legs, immediately missing Patrick's fuzzy but smooth legs. I kissed his cheek then quietly padded to our bathroom. I was getting my briefs down when my stomach

began to make funny noises. I held it for a moment and before I knew it I was hunched over the toilet, setting my dinner away in the toilet. of course it was painful but I couldn't stop myself.

"Adam are you okay?"

Patrick stood in the doorway looking like he was going to pass out any minute. After I sat there for awhile he stalked over to where I was sitting. He rubbed my back and told me soothing words in my ear. I know for a fact that I'm not sick. I don't recall feeling sick anyway. Maybe it's food poising. No because Patrick will be sick along with me. Maybe I got a hold to bad lettuce. That salad wasn't the greatest thing I've tasted in the past.

"You should be getting some rest. You have a flight to catch and a game to play soon after."

"It's fine. I needed to get up anyway. Are you okay though?"

"Yes Patrick I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Dammit Patrick I said I'm okay!"

Patrick looked at me with this funny look on his face. I can't believe I just lashed out on him. What's wrong with me this morning?

"Sorry baby. Your just........... being you."

"It's fine. Come on let's get dressed."

 

10&37

I was looking over brain x-rays over lunch when I felt sick again. The hell? Maybe chicken cutlet on a bagel isn't a good combo. Before long, I was releasing my lunch into my trash bin by my desk. I didn't eat much of it but the trash said other wise.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Yes it's open!"

Dr. Hansen came into my office, looking very concerned. It was different than his charming smile.

"Adam are you alright?"

"Yes. Just can't hold down food."

"You sure your fine?"

"Ken your starting to sound like Patrick!"

"Oh well. Your husband is a smart man. He's just concerned about you."

"Go away will you?"

"Fine but I need you to come in for a patient really quick. I need you to look at her results."

"Be there in ten."

I made my way towards the examine room. It was dark and Hansen was there already with a big brain showing on the large screen.

"Pin point the problems."

The little assistant came running over with a clip board with thick glasses. She had large green eyes that was terrifying but sweet.

"The patient has an large portion of her brain that causes most of her body to shut down."

"Hmm. Schedule her a surgery date. Dr. Donovan should be able to handle this type a problem. Any other issues come and get me."

"You got it Dr. Sharp."

 

10&37

I was sitting at home, on the couch watching the Hawks game. I took off early from work because the smell of the hospital became to much. It was crazy because the hospital never smelled bad and I've been working there for eight years. It was the second intermission when I decided to make a doctors appointment. I may have the stomach flu. Yeah. Stomach flu.

10&37

"Shitty game."

"Yeah. But we'll get them next time."

"You have a positive outlook. What's going on Pat?"

"Just happy to hear your voice. I was worried about you. I'm glad to hear your okay."

"Well Patrick darling I'm doing just fine. No need to worry."

"Sharpy what's-. Hey Adam! I think I have a concussion! Think you could take a look at it?!"

"Go away Shawzy!"

"Well Pat I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Adam!!"

I turned off my Skype and pulled the covers over me. My doctors appointment will be tomorrow and I can find out what's wrong. I actually couldn't wait.

10&37

"What the hell do you mean?!"

I was on the doctors table with a gown on with my fist balled up, eyes filled with rage. My doctor, Nick stepped back and began to adjust his glasses. He also stood up straight.

"What I mean is your pregnant Adam. Your carrying an unborn fetus."

"How?! I've been up to date with my birth control shots and my vitamins!"

"Well the shot doesn't always work."

"What the hell?! Why wouldn't you tell me this when I first began the shot?!"

"Hey calm down. This should be a happy time for you and your husband. I know your shocked but you should be grateful. In cases like this, the baby would be dead after the second week."

I sat back and thought about the doctors words. I should be happy. I'm carrying my first child and having Patrick's second child. Madelyn could have a baby brother or sister. I'm going to be a Mom. Better yet he or she is healthy. I knew I could have kids but I was afraid he or she wouldn't make it. But here I am sitting on the doctors table, married to a star hockey player, Step-Mom to an adorable baby girl and most importantly. I'm pregnant.

"Would you like to see your child?"

"Yes. Please."

Dr. Koz began to pour blue cold jelly over my stomach. He than shut off the lights and turned on this t.v like screen. he plugged up this wand thingy and moved it around on my stomach.

"

"See that?"

I have no idea what I should be seeing. It was mostly black and it looked like a black hole. Wow. My unborn child looks like a black hole. But I looked a bit closer. It was a dot. A tiny dot. It looked like a mini doughnut. I should stop calling my child an it.

"

Looks like an doughnut."  "Yes. Indeed." "Can you tell how far along I am?" "Of course. Your about two months along." "Wow." "Amazing isn't it?" After my appointment, I sat in my car in put my head on the steering wheel. Does Patrick want more kids? He never brought it up so maybe not. But he said he always wanted two or more. Hmm. Maybe he will be happy. I looked at the photo of Patrick and I child. We're bringing a child into this world and I don't want that to stop. 10&37

 

_Patrick's POV  
_

 

We had our next game at the Kings and I just wanted to be home. Adam is probably throwing up his guts and I'm on a road trip with the team. God I'm a terrible husband. No Adam, Maddy, or Chicago. Thinking about it made my heart fall.

"Hey man. What's eating you?"

Kaner stood over me with this look on his face I couldn't describe. After I didn't respond he sat down next to me in the airplane seat. He cuddled up next to me and began to bat his eyes.

"If you think that's going to make me talk to you, your pathetic."

"Dude I'm just concerned about you that's all. Ever since we've been on this trip, you look like someone stole Shooter."

"I'm fine. Just thinking that's all."

"About?"

I was considering should I just ignore Kaner or tell him. Maybe I'll feel better if I talk to someone. Someone that's not Kaner.

"Well before I left Adam was sick and I'm worried about him."

Kaner face went from a smile to a tight frown. that didn't make anything better at all. I just wanted to be home with my husband "How sick?" Kaner looked frantic then pulled out his phone. "Throwing up, he yelled at me this morning, and get this he had to leave work because he couldn't stand the smell." "Holy shit. Adam is totally pregnant! Ha! I knew it would happen!" The fuck? I know that Adam could have babies but he was up to date with his shot and he took his vitamins. Plus I wrapped it up. Well sometimes. "Dude how did you jump to this conclusion?" "Well you know Adam and I have the same chromosome to have kids and wait for it. We ovulate at the same time. He's pregnant with another Sharpy! This is going to be great!" "Kaner Adam is not pregnant. He would have told me by now." "Whatever Sharpy. This is a happy time!" "First of all Adam isn't pregnant. Second of-" "Your just worried that's all. Keep Sharp Shooter wrapped up next time." 10&37 I still couldn't keep my mind off of what Kaner told me. It was three days ago but it hung over me. It was no way Adam is pregnant. He just has the stomach flu. Don't get me wrong, I love kids and I want more but I didn't want another right now. At least Abby and I share Maddy and have a schedule but between Adam and I, we have demanding careers. Adam didn't always have to work but when he does, he's out of state or country. Me I have a schedule to the point of I was barely home.

I kept driving, making my way home.

10&37

 

"Patrick baby. I missed

you so much."

Adam greeted me with a hug and a kiss. God I missed him too. I held him tighter to see if I felt a baby bump. Nothing. Well that's good.

"You seem a little bit better. How was your check up?"

Adam froze than he smiled.

"It was....interesting. Are you hungry because I'm starving."

"Yeah. Where do you want to eat?"

We ended up at White Castle's drive through. Adam ordered chicken rings, eight sliders, and three loaded fries. For himself. When we got home, I watched him inhale all of the food. Afterwards he ate some yogurt and Adam never ate this much.

"Really hungry eh?"

"Yeah. Took you forever to get home."

It took me about ten minutes to get home. He must have been hungry before then.

10&37

 

"I'll have scrambled eggs, wheat toast, your heart attack breakfast

sandwich, and your mixed fruit. Patrick?"

"I'll have your pecan pancakes."

I couldn't believe how much Adam has been eating these past few days. I watched him wolf down an entire hamburger, milkshake, and cookies and French fries. Maybe he's just off his diet. But hey if he wanted to eat he could.

10&37

This time I couldn't hold it back. Adam and I just came from the steak house and he ordered steak, potatoes, French fries and a large side of mixed veggies. Not to mention he ate two full baskets of bread sticks. Ten breadsticks came in the basket! When we got in the house Adam took out the entire pint of ice cream and ate it with the ice cream scooper. When he sat on the couch, I noticed his belly was a bit rounder. I hope it's just from the food he's been eating.

"Adam baby I have been wanting to talk to you about your eating."

He turned his eyes away for the t.v and looked over at me. he didn't stop eating his ice cream though.

"What about it?"

"Well. You've been eating a lot. And um. I don't want to be rude but your starting to get......plump."

Adam put down the ice cream scooper and ran to our room, crying. I shouldn't have said anything. Now my husband is pissed off at me. Even though we've been married for two months, I knew him day in and day out. I got up and followed the sobs. God I'm horrible.

"Adam I'm sorry."

"You should be! how could you call the mother of your child and your husband fat?!"

"Adam I've never called Abby fat. And I called you plumped!"

"I'm not talking about Abby, jar head! I'm carrying your unborn child. You can blame yourself for making me fat!"

I replayed Adam's words in my head again and again. Did he just say he's pregnant? Then I turned pale. He's been having hormones because he's pregnant. He's been eating so much because he's pregnant. He's been rounder because he's. Pregnant. It's been in my face the entire time.

"Shit I'm sorry for getting so upset Patrick. Oh um and I'm sorry for yelling. Oh and I'm pregnant. Surprise?"

10&37

 

"Patrick your awake! Are you okay?"

I was on our bed with an ice pack on my head. Adam removed the ice pack and pushed hair out of my face. I realized I was in sweats and an old t shirt. I notice Adam was wearing sweats too and a tank top. His shirt fit him tighter around his belly. I noticed a small bump too. I pressed my hand to it and he jumped a little, smiling. His stomach was rather hard and I felt his abs slowly disappearing.

"What happened?"

"Well you passed out after I told you I was pregnant. But your okay now which is good. By the way I'm pregnant."

"Your serious?"

"As serious as Toews."

I couldn't believe this. Another baby? I was going to be a father again? 

"Adam you've got to be fucking kidding me! How?"

"Uh we had sex idiot!"

"What about your shot and vitamins?!"

"Well the doctor said it always didn't work."

"Patrick are you serious? I can't believe this. We're in a great place to have a child what's wrong?"

"We don't have the time! You out of state every week or so and I'm barely home during the season!"

 

Adam looked sad at that. He kept looking down and I saw a tear run down his face. I did feel bad. But it was the truth. I wanted to put all my time into our baby like how I do with Maddy. I already have Abby doing most of it on her own. I just always helped out when the going got tough for her. Maddy understood our relationship.

"Adam I just want to put all of my time into this baby. And I also have Maddy and we just have to figure this out."

"Yeah whatever."

"I'm going to bed in the guest room."

Adam picked up his pillow and walked out of our room. I sighed and decided to give him some time alone. I needed to figure this out myself. Maddy already doesn't like me picking up other kids. This was going to play out some way. Some way some how.

10&37

I stood in the doorway of the guest room. Adam has his back facing the doorway so he couldn't see me. I watched him softly rub his belly. I heard him whispering soft words too.

"It's okay baby bear. Mommy and Daddy are just having a little disagreement. I'm sure your Daddy loves you. He's just confused that's all. But Mommy promises everything is going to be fine. I'll take off of work for a few months or years. Mommy just wants you to know that he loves you. Everything is going to be fine. My baby bear."

My heart broke at that. I was hurting my husband and my unborn child. Even though he or she couldn't hear Adam. I don't ever want any of my babies to think I don't love them. Adam was right. Everything was going to be okay. I just have to roll with the punches. Adam was so sweet. He's willing to give up his career for our child. 

I was crossing the room with no regards. I'm going to be a Daddy and nothing was going to stop that. We we're going to figure this out. I pulled Adam into me as a got in the bed and I roamed my hands all over his stomach. It was different but I needed to get used to this.

"Your right we're going to figure this out."

"Promise?"

"Promise. How far along are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> men don't have periods in this fic!


	7. Learn Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick learns how to deal with a pregnant man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and got a feel for the new direction of the story

Of course I woke up to Adam throwing up his guts. He sounded awful of course and I knew he would be moody today. I thought hormones didn't happen until later in the pregnancy.

"Are you going to stare at the wall or help your pregnant husband?!

10&37

"Adam I have a few questions about your pregnancy."

I said zipping up my bag. We have another away game but I'll be home tomorrow. I felt bad leaving my pregnant husband at home while he took out his frustrations by baking. He wanted to stop lashing out so whenever I "got irrational" he went in the kitchen and whipped up delicious desserts. He was standing in the doorway of our room, watching me with a sweet smile. Even though he was wearing a robe I saw a faint baby bump.

"Well I read this pamphlet all about male pregnancies and it covers everything from ovulation to birth."

He crossed the room to his beside table and took a big tan envelope off of it. He then crossed the room again and handed it to me. He then kissed me and hugged me. I felt the lump in his stomach and it caught me by surprise. It was crazy knowing that Adam was growing our baby.

"As much as I want you home, you have to leave now."

"Yeah. Just knowing your here alone bothers me."

"What do you mean alone? I'm going to work tomorrow. That big surgery is happening."

"Are you sure that's something you want to do Adam? The smell was making you sick."

"I know but I kind of miss the smell now."

10&37

When the team and I boarded the plane, I sat in the very back from everyone else. Nobody cared anyway so it was a win win. I wanted to read the pregnancy pamphlet in privacy and I didn't want any questions about that. Adam and I were the only two that knew and I liked it that way.

I flipped a few pages and found what I needed.

"While in the second month going into the third month of pregnancies, cravings, hormones, and showing is normal. It is important that the Mom keeps his belly full of delicious and healthy foods. When the saying eating for two comes up it is true for the male pregnancies. With the male tending to eat more than a female, the baby is also hungry. Different and weird cravings will happen in the third month and so on."

It was like learning a new language and learning the curse words. It was information in every paragraph and more before the periods. This is what Adam is going through. And what he's going to be going through. I knew that this would be a wild experience. I read every page not really caring. I wanted to learn about birth.

"In birth the male has three choices natural, C-section, or have another deliver for them by a process called transfers. While C-sections and transfers are popular, they are not the safest. Ninety percent of males who did these processes has died. Natural births are the safest and the best way for both Mom and baby. If wondering the child comes out of the anus, from the Mother. Healing will take no more than two months."

I didn't even know that males can deliver babies naturally. It was gross actually. But the pamphlet states that the anus will go back to it's original feel and shape. I wasn't worried about that at all it's just... Adam is going to go through some shit. I turned to the newborn feeding section.

"The Mom can decide weather to give the baby formula or to nurse (breast feed) the child. Formulas aren't a smart or the same as breast milk. The healthier way is to breast feed. The Mother will not develop female breast but they will be sore and filled with great supply of the Mother's milk."

\- Male Pregnancy 101

"Whatca reading there Sharp?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Kaner stood over me. I threw the pamphlet in the seat next seat and tried to keep my breathing under control.

"This pamphlet I found in the mail."

Kaner didn't look impressed so he sat next to me, picking up the pamphlet sitting it in his lap. He flipped through some pages then gave me excited eyes. He covered his mouth and began squealing quietly.

"Adam is pregnant?!"

Kaner whispered to only we could hear. I did not want to tell him at all but I knew I could trust Kaner.

"No. His shot wasn't effective so the doctor sent him home with this. But he went back and no baby. Just results of the shots."

I felt bad lying to anyone. Lying to Kaner made me feel like shit but Adam and I will tell people when we feel like it. Kaner looked sad at that and gave me the pamphlet back."

10&37

"Hi baby how's everything going?"

We were at a club after a win and this hot blonde with amazing tits approached me. I couldn't find the courage to tell her to back off but everything was rushing to my dick. I smiled at her and threw back a shot. She began touching my arm, running her fingers through my hair and kept rubbing my crotch.

What the hell is wrong with me? My beautiful pregnant husband is at home, happy probably baking. Here I am talking to a young girl, leading her on. I just did this to pass them off

to the rookies. It was like every time we went out. What? Did you think I was cheating on Adam? The nerve of some people.

"Here's one hundred dollars. Why don't you buy a couple of rounds of drinks for your friends and you see that blonde kid? Watching you all night. Go say hi."

"Thanks. Um you sure?"

"I'm sure. Have you a good night."

10&37

When I got home everything was dark. I didn't get home to three o'clock in the morning so I knew Adam was asleep. I dropped my bag and headed upstairs. I seen Adam hair sprawled out on the pillow, snoring. I smiled fondly at him but something shifted on his chest. I froze trying to figure out what could that be? Then a burst of blonde hair rolled over.

Before I knew it I turned on the lights and snatched off the covers. Adam covered his face while....... Maddy buried her head in the nape of his neck.

"Patrick what's going on?"

"I'm sorry. I just freaked out. Hey sugar lips."

I stroked Maddy's hair as she sleepily turned over. I picked her up off of Adam's chest as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hi Daddy."

"Daddy's missed you so much baby girl. How did you get here?"

"Abby dropped her off last night because Maddy wanted to see you before the home game. She wanted to stay for all your home games. Afterwards Abby's going to pick her up."

"Oh well. At least I get some quality time with my sugar lips."

Maddy was sleeping on my shoulder so I got in the bed, easing back trying to keep Maddy from waking up again.

10&37

"Your going to do great Daddy!"

I patted Maddy's hair as she fixed my jersey. We were in the locker room and Adam with Maddy giving me good luck kisses. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Adam's belly in his Sharp jersey. It was weird for his normal thin self. But it was sexiest thing I ever seen and it was no way I was getting hard in my cup.

10&37

"Mr. Sharp we seen your husband and daughter in the press box during tonights win. How great does it feels knowing their cheering you on?"

"Well it makes me happy that their in the stands cheering the team on and of course we want to win for them and our fans."

10&37

It was twelve o'clock at night when I noticed the bed was empty. Where the hell is Adam? But I knew he wasn't far. I went downstairs and saw Adam sitting at the kitchen table dipping pickles in chocolate pudding.

"Hey sweetheart I hope I didn't wake you."

"No I was just looking for you that's all."

"Found me. Patrick I think I'm ready to tell people about the baby."


	8. My Patrick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessiveness is another hormone that Adam's going to deal with. Finding out the sex of their child is how Patrick get ready for the playoffs

It was just after we told our parents that Adam's stomach began to grow. Our baby beginning to grow. His stomach wasn't huge but he was showing through his shirts. The only people we didn't tell was the team. They can wait. Maddy loved that she was getting the chance of being a big sister. Abby loved the idea of Maddy being a big sis. Our parents (well Adam's) freaked out, happy that we're bringing a child into the world.

10&37

"Baby's bigger than last time."

Adam's voice was full of awe as we looked at our child. We were at the doctors office, getting to see how our baby's process has been. Baby Bear has been on schedule, healthy and growing at the right pace. It was my first time seeing Baby Bear in Adam's womb. It was exciting.

"Mr. Sharp I recommend that you began to do little work outs so you can stay fit and learn how to get used to the new weigh. Also I want you to try to eat healthier foods. Don't ignore the cravings just have in moderation."

"Will do doctor!"

10&37

When I got home, I found Adam in the basement walking lightly on the tread mill. His shirt was off, stomach on full display, work out shorts and running shoes. He was sweating just a little, glowing as he was reading this book on the human spine.

"Look at you! Getting back in the work out mood."

"Hey sweetie. How was practice?"

Adam stopped and got off the treadmill. He took a towel and wiped over his sweaty body parts. He sauntered over to me and kissed me softly. His stomach bumped mine a little bit and he cupped my face."

"It was grueling but well needed. How was your day?"

"Great. I did some yoga, lifted some weights and did some squats. You should do yoga with me sometime."

"Eh. I'll pass."

10&37

Adam was cooking dinner which was chicken stir fry and pasta. Of course Adam made me pick up some chocolate pudding to satisfy his cravings. Kaner was coming over for dinner and it was a great way to tell him he was right and yes Adam is pregnant. Visible through his Henley, it was no denying Adam is pregnant. I was still trying to wrap my head around it.

The door bell rang so that meant Kaner was here. I got up and answered the door, facing a smiling Kaner on the other side. I pulled him into a manly hug.

"Peeks! We already have dinner ready."

"Then let me in you troll!"

I lead Kaner into the living room and handed him a beer. I already set the table for Adam who was currently plating the food. Kaner and I caught up for a moment then Adam called both of our names.

As Kaner and I walked into the kitchen, Adam was sitting fruit punch on the table, stomach on full display. Kaner's mouth fell open then he quickly closed it. He then turned and smiled at me.

"Pat! So good to see you."

Adam rounded the table and gave Kaner a big hug. He couldn't hold him tight due to his baby bump.

"Look at you Adam. Your practically glowing."

"Yeah. I guess that's one perk of pregnancy."

Kaner gave me a smug look than he smiled. I returned the smile and winked at Kaner. Adam looked between us than sat at the table.

"Let's eat! Patty can you hand me the chocolate pudding out the fridge?"

"Sure thing."

Kaner sat closer to me but I didn't mind. Adam looked appalled but he began smiling. Kaner and I mostly talked about the season and Adam only spoke to ask questions. We answered, smiling at whatever he asked. Towards the end of dinner, Kaner playfully hit my stomach so I tickled behind his neck as he pulled my lip and Adam looked like he was going to explode.

"Uh how about dessert?"

"I could go for desert. 

"Great. Chocolate cake?"

"Please."

Adam took out the cake dish, pulling the top off revealing a moist, chocolaty cake. He two small slices for Kaner and I and a huge one for himself. We went into the living room, with Kaner sitting next to me and Adam sitting in the recliner chair next to us. He focused all his attention on Kaner though, ignoring the weird looks I gave him over Kaner's head.

"Wow. She totally owned that." Kaner said about the girl on Chopped. "Like how I own you Sharpy."

"You wish. The person that own me is Adam."

"My Patrick!"

10&27

"Mr. Sharp we've seen your husband in the crowd cheering you on looking different from his usual thin self. Despite pregnancy rumors, what is the truth?"

"Well I'm happy to say that my husband Adam and I are expecting a baby in September. This really is a blessing that Adam is three going on four months along pregnant. Normally any child that is in a man's womb won't survive this far in the pregnancy and both Adam and I are happy and looking forward to September."

10&37

"Great post game interview."

Adam sleepily rubbed my chest and kissed my cheek. Adam had left the game early to avoid traffic and to avoid interviews. Plus Adam was going to San Jose for a big surgery for two days. I didn't want my pregnant husband in another city without me. His mother was coming along with him so it put me at ease for a while but I was going to miss him. This is probably what he feels.

 

10&37

The playoffs begin early in Adam's fourth month of pregnancy. Of course by time of the second week of April, Adam had the small, perfectly round belly. I let him work out with me, mostly me keeping an eye on him making sure he doesn't push himself too hard.

10&37

"Hey Sharpy where you going? Thought we were going to lunch."

Kaner and Tazer looked at me, clearly upset that I have to cancel our lunch date. Today was the day Adam and I get to know the sex of our baby. Maddy was coming along, hoping that it was a baby girl so they can play dress up together. I didn't care what was the gender, I just couldn't relax knowing that we can find out the sex of our child.

"Oh I didn't tell you? Today Adam and I find out the sex of our baby."

"Good!" Hossa yelled from his place in the locker room. "Maybe you could sleep easy and stop blabbing about boy or girl."

"Tell us dude!"

Duncs threw his skates in his bag and throwing the rest of his equipment in his bag.

"Will do!"

 

10&37

"Well Mr. Sharp your child has been on track which is great. I see that you've been working out. Has yoga been helping?"

"Yes. I feel brand new afterwards."

"Well I know that everyone is waiting for the sex. Even this cutie."

Nick Adam's doctor flicked Maddy's nose, having her giggle. Then he pointed to the t.v screen like thing. And I held Adam's hand, nervous.

"See that?"

"Yes. What is that?"

"The reproductive organ of the child."

"Oh. Oh my!"

"Congratulations you all. A baby boy will join the Sharps."

Maddy smiled and Adam looked like he may cry. I wanted to too. A baby boy. Adam and I could teach him how to catch and throw a ball. Maddy wasn't a sport freak but she loved getting active. A baby boy that could possibly play hockey. It was no way Maddy was scratching up her pretty face.

10&37

We got pass the first round

of the playoffs and Adam was in his fifth month of pregnancy. His stomach was bigger and still perfectly round. He knew exactly how to wear a baby bump. He was glowing. Adam has always been positive but he's been a fucking angle of recent. He decided that he would only work one more month. Pregnant in his field was dangerous so head quarters sent him a letter. He and Maddy spent more time with each other and that was perfect practice.

10&37

"Patrick we should start discussing names and get started on the nursery."

"Are you ready?"


	9. Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the season is over, Patrick and Adam count down the days

The second round of the playoffs passed in blur. Adam was leaving every week or so to perform surgery before he goes on maternity leave. I was happy that he would be home more often and off of his feet. This far along in his pregnancy can be dangerous to our baby boy and I really didn't want that. It would hurt me and Adam.  
10&37

"How's Dallas?"

Adam and I were on Skype, doing our goodnight conversation. I was at home with Maddy and Adam was in Dallas for a convention. It was only for three days so I think I could survive.

"It's beautiful here. The weather is to do without when your pregnant."

"That figures. Have you thought of any names lately?"

"No. I've been busy lately. But I don't want to name him Kenneth."

"Why not Kenneth?" I said laughing at Adam's offended face.

"Simple. It's a major ass here that has the name Kenneth."

"Your hilarious."

"No I'm serious."

10&37

We were on our way home from our last game against the Red Wings. It was hard fought but it was so awesome games and an awesome out come. Well for the Blackhawks. I looked out the window watching the clouds roll by quickly and started picking the seam of my pants. I was hoping Adam was awake so we can finally decide on a name that's not Kenneth. Plus the baby needed somewhere to sleep so that needed to be figured out.

"Why so glum Sharp?"

Duncs plopped down in the seat next to me, looking bored. He was scratching his beard loudly ignoring Tazers jealous look from across the aisle. 

"I'm not glum. Just tired. Thinking."

"About? We can't get anywhere if you can't talk to me. Come on talk to uncle Duncan."

"Okay. I'm just thinking about all the stuff that needs to be done for the baby."

"Like what?"

"A name, nursery, baby items, and -"

"Sharpy, two of those can wait, alright? Think about what needs to be done first."

"Nursery?"

"Exactly! So if I were you I wouldn't worry."

Duncan gave me this mischievous look. I had a funny feeling about this.

10&37

 

We had few games off before the third round so Adam and I began discussing names. Everything we said, we didn't like. It wasn't a big deal it's just the baby was going to be here in four months. Time was flying and I felt like we couldn't control it.

"Why can't we figure this out?"

Adam and I were in bed deciding to cut baby names for the day off. Adam stomach was round and it was the perfect baby bump. His hair was longer and his finger nail were stronger. I have the sex marks on my back to prove it. He was practically glowing and he was beautiful. He wears pregnancy well.

"I don't know. I just don't want him to grow up and hate his name. Adam got any more suggestions?"

"No. I can't think of anything. Wait I got idea!"

"Care to share?"

"Okay when I count to three we both say a name we like. Sounds good?"

"Good enough for me."

"Okay. 1....2....3!"

"Noah!"

"Noah!"

We both looked at each other surprised. I liked the name Noah. It had a ring to it. Hopefully this is the one.

"Patrick I love the name Noah!"

"So do I."

"We have a winner?"

"We have a winner!"

10&37

 

Wow. All I can say is wow. Throwing off my helmet and gloves, I joined the team on the ice. Another Stanley Cup win was just perfect. The crowd went wild a long with us and we eventually had to pull apart. They wheeled out the Conn Smythe which was awarded to Kaner then there he was. The handed Lord Stanley to Tazer and we all got a turn.

Then that's when the families came out on the ice. I immediately saw Adam holding Maddy walking over to me and I picked Maddy from Adam's arms and I kissed Adam. His six month baby bump was hard to ignore in his red Sharp jersey. He looked so beautiful and happy I couldn't keep a smile off my face.

"Congratulations sweetheart. Your a two time Stanley Cup champ."

"Thank you. You look gorgeous."

I threw my arm around Adam and pulled him close to my side. I supported his baby weight as he leaned on me. Then an interviewer hustled his way over to us with camera's, shoving a microphone in our face.

"Look at this beautiful family! Patrick this is your second Stanley Cup win and later this year a second child. How do you handle this?"

"Well I believe in blessings. I believe things happen for a reason and I'm lucky enough to have two great events happen for me. This is definitely a memory I won't forget."

"And Adam! Look at you! You are glowing and I must say you wear pregnancy well. What is it that makes you happy? Your Stanley Cup winning husband or the new edition to the family?"

"Definitely both. It truly is a blessing and again this is a moment you hold on to."

"Wow you are just a sweet heart."

"Isn't he?"

"Well congratulations you both. Enjoy your summer!"

The interviewer walked away going to harass Kaner. Someone yelled my name and I turned seeing a man with a camera. We all smiled, getting hit with the many, many flashes.

 

10&37

 

"Jesus!"

I watched Adam's head bob back and forth on my cock. He rubbed my thighs, leaving me panting. Watching him with his swollen pregnancy lips swallow my cock over and over again was enough for me to come. He was giving his lips good use and I could hardly take it. I bucked my hips, hoping Adam would get the message. He pulled off, letting my come decorate his features.

It took me a while to catch my breath but when I did, I smiled. Adam was still between my legs struggling to open his eyes due to the large amount of cum on his eye lash.

"Here let's clean you up."

I lead Adam to our washroom and sat him the toilet. I wetted a soft face towel and cleaned his face with it. He than opened his eyes and looked up at me. I smiled and he smiled back, pulling me down for a kiss. He started scrathing his face afterwards.

"Even though you just won yesterday, your shaving that beard off your pretty face."

"No problem. For you baby."

10&37

Picking out a them for Noah's room wasn't hard. We decided a Noah's Ark theme, picking out beautiful blues and whites. Adam and I found a crib that had a brown boat on it. We decided to have a chalkboard wall on one side and we put in french windows that made the room light up. He had a great view of the Chicago skyline. We put calligraphy letters on the wall that spelled Noah. We put in bookcase filled with books by his window, hoping that he would read them. It was a great nursery.

10&37

 

The team and Adam and I parents threw a baby shower. The backyard was decorated with blue banners with "It's A Boy!" written on them. Duncs worked the grill while my mom, Adam's mom and Seabs made the casseroles. The desert table had five tiers of blue cupcakes with owls on them. Another cake was next to it that had baby booties on them. Cookies, cotton candy and a chocolate fountain with fruits took up the rest of the table.

"This is nice."

Adam wrapped his arms around my waist, catching my attention. His eight month stomach allowed him to do so much so I turned and kissed him. His stomach was huge and again perfectly round. He had on an maternity button up white shirt and shorts. He walked around the backyard barefoot, looking beautiful. I felt lucky.

"It is. I hope Noah agrees."

I rubbed Adam's stomach, receiving a kick. Adam jumped than he smiled at amazement with me.

"Daddy is the baby kicking?"

"Yeah. Want to feel?"

"Of course!"

Adam took Maddy's hand and held it to his stomach. He must have kicked because Maddy smiled with all of her teeth. Adam held it in a different spot and Noah must have kicked again.

"Okay everyone gifts!"

My mom decorated a seat for Adam to sit in with extra cushions and balloons tied on it? Adam sat Maddy on his knee and let her help him open gifts. Everyone got us a great gifts. My favorites are the custom pacifier with Noah's name on it, a mini Sharp jersey and a custom mini jersey with Sharp and number thirty seven to represent Adams old hockey number. 

 

10&37

 

Adam and I stood in the nursery, looking at all the sweet messages everyone wrote on Noah's chalkboard wall. Adam picked up the chalk and wrote a small can't wait till you get here note with a smiley face. I couldn't wait till he get here either.


	10. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to bring a special someone home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Here we are again. The end!

It was a around eight o'clock. August twenty seventh soon to be twenty eighth was the date. Adam was sleeping and I was in the kitchen talking to my Mom and Dad and Adam's mom. The baby shower was the day before so our parents was staying with us for another day.

"Adam look like he's going to pop!" My Mom exclaimed.

"Yes. But I must say he wears pregnancy well." Adam's mom said sipping her coffee.

"Yes. But I can't wait to my Grandson get here." My Dad said rinsing out his coffee cup.

"Oh Yea? I've been waiting for this moment to happen forever. A baby boy is just perfect."

"I agree."

 

"Mom!"

Adam voice filled the house and interrupted our conversation. He sounded like he was in distress so it caught everyone's attention. I along with everyone else listened to.

"Yes Baby?"

"My water just broke!"

As on cue everyone rushed upstairs. When we got to our bedroom, Adam was sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheets pulled back revealing thick liquid in our bed. He looked scared

but he did the normal breathing technique while my Mother consoled him. Adam's Mom was on the phone with his doctor and my Dad started the car. I didn't know what to do at the moment so I walked over to Adam.

"Patrick baby run the shower for me please. And get me some fresh clothes please?"

"No problem. Should you be in there alone?"

"You can sit out if you need."

My mom and I helped Adam to the bathroom and helped him undress. He almost broke my hand twice, contractions tightening his body. He groaned a few times in the shower and I peeked in to help him out. Once he got out I helped him dress in sweats, a v neck, and his Nike running shoes. I let both of our Mothers lead Adam downstairs while I got the baby bag and waited in the car. I stuck the car seat and the "Baby on Board" sign in the window. I took a deep breath and opened the passenger side door for Adam. We started our way to the hospital and rubbed Adam's hand.

"Our baby is coming."

Adam had his hand over his stomach and rubbed it slowly. He was surprisingly calm, face scrunching up when a contraction hit. I let him hold my hand and I tried to console him but he didn't need it. He was taking it well and our baby was going to be here.

10&37

"Mr. Sharp what are you planning for delivery?"

A nice nurse got Adam an hospital gown and checked on him every hour or so. It was ten o'clock and the doctor stated Adam was six centimeters dilated. His contractions were getting worse and worse and Adam somehow managed to stay positive.

"A natural birth."

The nurse looked pleased at that and she held his hand.

"Just beautiful. You should be getting some rest. Your going to be doing a lot of pushing."

She left the room and said bye to everyone in the room. Adam held my hand and rubbed it soothingly. I've must have looked worried but I wasn't the one in pain.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to take the biggest shit of my life."

I laughed at that, finding it funny. Adam was laughing too, happiness in his eyes. I hope our baby look like that when he's happy. It would be a beautiful moment for me. Our son was coming so soon and Adam was going to be a Mom. This was stressful but I couldn't stop it. I stroked Adam's hair, lulling him to sleep. Hopefully Noah would be here soon.

10&37

It was around one when the nurse came back in. Adam was awake, looking like he may pass out. She smiled at us then looked at Adam's charts. She pressed a button I said a long number code snapping on gloves.

"Well Adam you are fully dilated. The doctor will be in shortly and we can deliver the baby."

"Great. It's time for him to come home."

As on cue the doctor came in with two other doctors. Adam's mom walked over to the side of the bed and stood next to him. I stood next to him too, not sure what needs to be done.

"Well Adam this baby is ready to come out so why don't we allow him? Now Patrick I want you to hold back Adam's right leg. Mrs. Burish can you pull back Adam's left leg? Great. Now Adam sit up and press your chin on chest. Perfect. Are you ready?"

Adam took my hand and squeezed it hard. He looked happy and content but nervous. I wanted this to be over for him so we can take our baby home.

"Ready."

"Great now Adam give me a big push."

Adam pushed as hard as he could, crushing my hand. I could tell he was putting all of his might in his push.

"Good, good. Now breath and give me another push."

Adam pushed and he made a small whimper. I stroked his hair trying to give him some comfort.

"Alright your doing great Adam. He's almost here. Patrick would you like to see?"

"Sure."

I looked past Adam's legs and the breath was sucked away from me. I could see our baby's heady, crowning Adam's hole. The doctor commanded Adam to give him another push and his head! It was opening slowly his head popping out. God this was amazing.

"His head is out. Alright one more final big push!"

Adam did and our baby's body was coming out. The doctor pulled him a little and once he pulled him completely out, he held him up. His cries filled the room as the nurses sang happy birthday. He was definitely a boy.

"Patrick can you cut the umbilical cord?"

They doctor handed me a pair of scissors and carefully it cut the cord. The doctors wrapped him in a soft blanket and handed him to an awaiting Adam. Adam took him in his arms and he calmed a little.

"Hey there baby. Mommy's been waiting for you."

 

10&37

 

Noah Alexander Sharp was born August twenty eighth in room three bed ten. He weighed in at seven pounds six ounces.

He was the cutest thing I've ever seen. He has long, brown hair that sticks out of his cap, looking similar to mine when my hair grow out and I slam a helmet on my head. He had amazing green eyes just like me. They were huge as he took in his surroundings. He had a small nose and chubby cheeks just like his Mommy. He took after me in the looks, hints of Adam here and there. He loved being held by Adam and I and he didn't cry a lot.

Adam and I stood in his nursery holding him. Our parent's decorated the room with balloons and wrote "Welcome Home Noah!" on the chalkboard wall. Adam and I had a very special message for him that read:

"Noah welcome home. We've waited eight months to finally meet you and here you are. Mommy and Daddy promise to love and cherish you until forever. We love you so much and most importantly. Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add on to this you guys just have to let me know to give me a thumbs up! Thank you


End file.
